<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather by soapboxtao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821125">Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapboxtao/pseuds/soapboxtao'>soapboxtao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform, idk how to tag lol, lowkey a kinfic, ventfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapboxtao/pseuds/soapboxtao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>yes this is a song fic leave me alone<br/>it’s loosely based off the song heather by conan gray lololol<br/>my friend got me into twisted wonderland and i cannot stop thinking about it so uhhhhhh i made an angst fic bc i felt like hurting my favs LMAO<br/>also, sorry if it’s formatted in a weird way</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes this is a song fic leave me alone<br/>it’s loosely based off the song heather by conan gray lololol<br/>my friend got me into twisted wonderland and i cannot stop thinking about it so uhhhhhh i made an angst fic bc i felt like hurting my favs LMAO<br/>also, sorry if it’s formatted in a weird way</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude- what the hell is your problem!” Ace yelled, trying to stop Deuce from walking away.</p><p>“It’s nothing, now let go of my arm.” Deuce replies, trying to force Ace to let go of his arm.</p><p>“Well clearly something is wrong, otherwise you wouldn’t be acting like this!” Ace refutes.</p><p>Deuce stops walking, “I said nothings wrong so please just let go-“ </p><p>Ace cuts him off, “No, i’m not gonna let go! You’ve been acting like this all week and i just want an answer. Now stop being a dumbass and just tell me what’s wrong!” he yells back.</p><p>“You’re kidding right? Do you not see the problem?” Deuce fires back</p><p>“What the hell do you mean by problem? The only problem i see is you being an ass for no reason!” Ace says, loosening his grip on Deuces wrist.</p><p>“Fine! Do you want to know the fucking problem,” Deuce snaps back, pulling his arm away and balling his fists to his side, “My problem is that every time we get the chance to talk all you want to talk about is Yuu. It’s always ‘yuu this’ or ‘yuu that’ or whatever you did in class with yuu. That’s my problem! And whenever we talk it just ends in an argument! You never seem to have the time to talk about literally anything else!”</p><p>Ace backs up a little, clearly startled by how angry Deuce was. What was he even trying to tell him? That he was mad that Ace was friends with Yuu? </p><p>“Dude,,, I dont-“</p><p>“You don’t understand, right? God you’re dense.” Deuce says, frustration clear in his tone of voice. </p><p>“What do you mean i’m dense? You’re not makin’ any sense that’s why! I genuinely don’t understand why you’re so pressed over me wanting to talk about Yuu!” Ace spat, crossing his arms.</p><p>“I only have a problem with you talking about Yuu so much is because i like you dumbass! It’s so fucking frustrating to hear to talk about them all day long like they’re your lover or something.” Deuce says angrily, gesturing dramatically.</p><p>“W-what.” Ace says, clearly dumbfounded.</p><p>“What do you mean- oh” Deuce just then realized what he said and before he could apologize, Ace replied.</p><p>“Dude i’m, i don’t know how to say this but-“</p><p>“You don’t like me right? I figured.”<br/>
Deuce says, backing up slowly. Ace stands there watching Deuce slowly walk away without saying a word.</p><p>The moment Deuce left Ace’s line of sight he started running, running as fast as could. Trying to run away from the feeling of disappointment and utter rage making it’s way inside him. Why did he say that? He didn’t even think it through. What if Ace told Yuu and Grim? What would they think. What if Grim talks about it a little too loudly and someone overheard? What if it somehow got to Crowley.<br/>
What if he told his mom. Oh god what would his mom think. </p><p>Deuce doesn’t know how long he had been running and how many people he had passed, he just couldn’t stop thinking. By the time be got too tired to move he had ended up at the ramshackle dorm.<br/>
‘wonderful’ he had thought to himself. Deuce sat down by a tree, between the overgrown roots. And before he even get comfortable, he starts crying. The mask he had put up slowly crumbled right at that moment and he couldn’t stop it. He had sat there by the tree for god knows how long, and he had cried until his eyes had gotten all red and puffy and his cheeks had been stained with his tears. </p><p>His vision was clouded and his thoughts were incoherent. He didn’t know what to do or where to go. He didn’t want to go back to the Heartslabyul dorm looking like a fucking wreck, people would ask too many questions. He couldn’t go in the ramshackle dorm because Yuu and Grim were probably in there. There was also a chance that he could be in there. Not knowing where to go, Deuce just sat by the tree, hugging himself and trying to stop himself from crying even more than he already has. It was honestly a really pathetic sight. The man that claimed that he would become an honors student crying because the person he liked didn’t him back. It was such a childish reason to even make him cry this much. </p><p>It was a mistake to even start that conversation. It was a mistake to even try and talk about the problem. But he can’t go back now and he doesn’t even know how to approach him without snapping at him and just making it worse.</p><p>He did this to himself and now he can’t go back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this all at 2-3am so if there are any spelling mistakes, it’s bc i could honestly care less lol<br/>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>